onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Legobobby/MY prediction for One Piece's ENDING!
There once was a kingdom that ruled over the world for many years. It was a powerful yet benevolent kingdom, and the world was at peace. But 800 years ago, an organization planned a takeover of the kingdom. This organization had found paintings at the planet's center about weapons so powerful, no one could stand against them. They were: *Pluton, a battleship the size of a small country with near-impenetrable armor and with powerful weapons covering all areas *Poseidon, a mutated genetic formula that could be inserted into merfolk, giving them the power to summon the all-powerful sea kings *Uranus, an aircraft that rained death from above The kingdom stood no chance against these weapons, and fell to the organization. This organization killed the royal family, and took control of the world, becoming known as the World Government. However, unfortunately for the world government, their three weapons became too powerful for them to control, and there was fear that officials might use the weapons for their own personal desires, destroying the world in the process. With heavy hearts, the world government destroyed the weapons, but first stuck the blueprints to these weapons back where they were first discovered, on an island later known as "Raftel". Using the weapons, the World Government changed the climate of the area so that it would be all but impossible to get to this island. The resulting area was later known as the "Grand Line." Nevertheless, the effects of these weapons were devastating, as the once great landmass began to split into little islands, with the exception of a long piece of land going around the world, later known as the "Red Line." For one hundred years, the World Government spent its time solidifying its grip on the world, using violent methods. However, they were hindered by two twin brothers. These brothers were the next-in line of the deceased royal family, who managed to escape death. The brothers' names both started with "D" (I'm not even going to try to name them.) The first brother was a good man who desired to bring the old kingdom back where there was peace. However, the second brother found himself drawn to the power that the Government had, and desired to topple them, not for the people, but for his own personal gain. Despite their differences, the brothers worked together to revolt against the world government. They almost succeeded. Marineford was half destroyed when the second brother attempted to kill his elder brother, knowing he would get in the way of him taking power. The two brothers fought, but both were shot down by the surviving marines. With their deaths, the World Government fully took control, and thus banned the telling of the events that had happened in the past 100 years, for fear of another revolt. However, a group of people secretly wrote it down in a secret language on indestructable stone tablets called poneglyphs. The world government found out about the poneglyphs, but to their frustration could not destroy them. The World Government's troubles were not over. The two brothers who nearly brought them down had had children, who swore to take on their father's initial, and carry on his will, spawning the "Will of the D." The descendants of the first brother included Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp, Dragon, and Luffy, and also Portgas D. Ace and Rouge. The only known descendant of the second brother was a man named Marshall D. Teach. Whitebeard knew that Teach was of the second brother, and knew that the one who would carry the Will of the D and restore the kingdom could not be him, leading him to say it to Teach. Gol D. Roger was the only person that managed to make it to Raftel. It was there he found the blueprints to the three weapons. Roger discovered the weakness of these weapons, and made the "One Piece" that could stop them. Roger then took the blueprints to the weapons, giving the Poseidon blueprint to Fishman island, and the pluton one to Tom, who had built his ship. The world government, knowing that the blueprints have been scattered, began a search for them. Roger knew that this was necessary if the old kingdom was to be restored, and upon turning himself in due to his terminal illness, publicly proclaimed the One Piece's existence, knowing that another D would find it and use it to topple the World Government once and for all. Sorry that this was so long and complicated, and this isn't really One Piece's "end" at all-I'll try to cover the real ending in a future post. Category:Blog posts